


Cat Savior

by ChristopheTaka



Category: South Park
Genre: Cats, Happy Ending, Hypothermia, Implied Relationships, Near Death Experiences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28856121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristopheTaka/pseuds/ChristopheTaka
Summary: Christophe is stuck in the cold, yearning for warmth, and it arrives in a white furry ball with legs.
Kudos: 3





	1. Freezing Cold

**Author's Note:**

> My first writing for this place, don't expect grade a work.
> 
> This fanfiction will either be done today or tomorrow, its just meant to be quick.

T'was a cold afternoon in the small chaotic town known as South Park, hail was racing towards the ground as people avoided trying to get hit whilst they took their Christmas decorations own for the non-holiday season. 

Kids stayed inside, playing with their christmas gifts. Mothers making hot chocolate and chocolate chip cookies in the kitchen for their spoiled brats. 

All was good, for everyone. Well, everyone besides a little brown haired boy.

He was stuck outside in the snow, nothing to cover him other than the thin green shirt he had on, and the brown cargo pants that gave him the smallest of warmth. His body shivered as he wasn't used to this cold, he would have bunked with a friend,  
But his friend is gone. 

Earlier that day, he had attempted to dig. He wanted to dig as far down as he could, but as soon as he turned. Snow took it over, it would only keep resulting in labor that ended in failure. 

It was hopeless for the little brown haired boy. He expected he wouldn't see the light of the next day.  
He wrapped himself in his weighted blanket that was covered in frozen slush. Hoping for some warmth as he used his lighter to warm his hands. 

He was still too cold, and burnt himself multiple times. His hopelessness grew. His fingers where cold, his lips where trapped. It was so cold that any tears that wish to come out stuck to his face.

Oh what he would give for warmth in this moment.  
As soon as he finds it, he will cherish it for as long as he can.  
The brown haired boy closed his eyes, as the energy he had left swept away from him as he dreamed of warmth, dreamed of being taken care of by his mother.  
Dreamed of anything that would give him at least a little bit of hope.


	2. Bone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small creature greets christophe

Time had past, and Although The boy would have thought he was dead by now, when he had awoken he felt a brush upon his face. It was fluffy, and he didn’t reconize it. It wasn’t his blanket. It wasn’t his shirt, nor was it his pants. Not like they would be that high anyways. 

But then panic filled his mind, this was a dog. This was a dog sniffing him out to make sure he was dead, but he wasn’t. He was alive, he was alive and going to get eaten alive by a dog again. 

No No NO

Not again, Please. 

He panic continued, as he trembled, using the strength he had to open his eyes....  
He was prepared to be face to face with a dog.

But it wasn’t.

The nose of the creature before him twitched, He though’t it was an Arctic Fox. But it was far too small, and why would a fox be in a town? Rest assured, he reached his palm out, his hand warming up his body as soon as his hands ran through the fur of the creature.

This was like a portable, walking heater! What type of creature was this?  
As soon as he was able to grab a better look, he realized it was a cat. But, this cat wasn’t like the strays he had seen before. This cat had eyes of red, and their body was far too hot, if any standard domestic cat was this hot, they would have been dead.

The white cat... not like he can call it anything else, rubbed the head against his frozen palm.   
There was a sudden emotion spiking up, his tears turned from ice to water. He was nearly dead, he was dead. He was cold, but this cat made him warm, it was like he never was cold. 

The boy hated god, that was for sure, but if this was his doing? Then maybe he could tolerate the sky dude a little better. 

Since his energy was slowly awaking from inside of him, he needed a smoke. He dug through his pockets, taking out the package fiddling with the opening until he caught one, lighting it with his lighter before bringing the drug stick between his lips. 

He felt major relief fall off his shoulders, as he watched the cat perch within his lap.  
And now he had to see who this cat belonged too, and thank them.

Damien was resting along a tree from the distance, his clothes where all black, as he had faint smile upon his face.  
“Keep Christophe safe for me, Bone.” He whispered.

Bone’s ears perked, looking towards the direction that Damien was, before turning their head towards Christophe who was calm at the current moment.   
Bone now had a lifelong duty. It was to keep this Brunette safe, and despite being a cat. They will be more loyal then any dog could be.


End file.
